


Outwitted

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "But Rodney, it has small children on it," Teyla coaxed. Damn, she was using her besttrust mesmile on him. "It cannot be dangerous."





	Outwitted

**Author's Note:**

> For McSheplet 299 - Rollercoaster

"No!" Rodney stopped short.

"But Rodney, it is only a rollercoaster," Teyla replied, tugging on his hand.

"Yes, thank you for stating the obvious," Rodney took a step back from the line, dropping her hand. "I am not getting on that death trap!"

"But Rodney, it has small children on it," Teyla coaxed. Damn, she was using her best _trust me_ smile on him. "It cannot be dangerous."

Rodney sighed. Ever since Teyla had read those Harry Potter books, she had become obsessed with riding a roller coaster -- "Just like the ones in Gringotts" she had enthused.

They were all on earth for a well-deserved vacation -- well, Rodney had wanted to spend the time in his lab, but John had caught him post-orgasm and coming to Earth seemed like a good idea at the time. John had invited Teyla and Ronon -- and their families -- to come with them for the trip. 

Last night over dinner, John had brought up the idea of going to the local amusement park for the day. "Something for everyone," he had promised.

Rodney was only here for the food... cotton candy and fried dough! -- and not for any of the rides. 

John came ambling up from the rest room area, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Teyla wants me to go on that death trap with her!" Rodney pointed to the ride.

John grinned. "Rodney, it's a _kiddie_ coaster. It's like the least dangerous ride in the entire park!" He pointed to the train as it passed near them. "There are kids younger than Torren on there."

Teyla smiled at them in triumph.

"Then she can take Torren," Rodney protested. He would step back further, but that meant moving into John's space. Not that it was a hardship, he just needed to keep a clear head to get out of going on the ride. 

"He and Kanaan are taking a break," Teyla replied with a patient sigh. "You know that!"

"Then let Colonel _I laugh in the face of danger_ go with you," Rodney suggested.

"I would like to go with you!" Teyla persisted. 

John frowned for a minute before brightening. "We can all go and I'll sit right in back of you," John proposed. "Or we can wait for Ronon to clean out whatever arcade game he's playing and he can go with us, too."

"And he'll have a stuffed animal too big for the ride!" Rodney protested. "We're going to need a larger van to get all his loot back with us!"

"They must deal with large things like that all the time," John sighed. "Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Damn, Rodney thought, that was mean, asking nicely. He might as well have batted his eyes at Rodney.

Defeated, Rodney grudgingly gave in. "Okay, okay. But if I end up in the hospital from this, you have to explain to Jeanie!" He pointed at both of them.

"I will explain, if you are hurt," Teyla promised with a brilliant smile. "Come, the line is short and we may be able to ride more than one time!"

Rodney groaned.


End file.
